


Cauchemars

by cloudy_reality



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: David is his own warning, Ellie (The Last of Us) Needs a Hug, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, No TLOU 2 spoilers, Parent Joel (The Last of Us), Post TLOU 1, Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Settled in Jackson, mention of rape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_reality/pseuds/cloudy_reality
Summary: Ellie fait encore des cauchemars de l'hiver dernier, en particulier de David. Mais Joël est là pour la réconforter et la rassurer.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cauchemars

« Tu es une fille très spéciale, Ellie. Et tu l'es encore plus à mes yeux. » Roucoula le dénommé David en ouvrant la petite prison dans laquelle la jeune fille était enfermée. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine en voyant l'homme en face d'elle s'approcher dangereusement après avoir fermé la porte. Ils étaient seuls ici, personne aux alentours. Seulement elle, et son bourreau. Le sourire de David était malsain, rempli de mauvaises attentions. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Sa main calleuse agrippa ses cheveux et l'instant d'après, elle vit sa grande ombre se pencher au -dessus d'elle. Elle hurla.  
  
  
Ellie se redressa dans son lit, en sueur. Tout son corps tremblait et ses mains étaient moites. Un premier sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Parfois, elle rêvait de cet homme. Même des mois après. Cet événement avait brisé quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui s'appelait innocence. David...dire qu'elle lui avait fait confiance. Comment avait-elle pu ? Il mangeait de la viande humaine, et il avait voulu la violer.  
Toujours en tremblant, la jeune fille se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et il faisait froid. Elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, du moins pas en étant seule dans ce petit garage qui était maintenant sa chambre. Calmant ses sanglots, elle attrapa un de ses manteaux, une écharpe et ses baskets en toile. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, ce genre de rêves la terrifiaient, ils étaient si réalistes. Elle prit également son sac et alluma sa lampe-torche pour pouvoir se guider dans la pénombre. Elle ouvrit la porte et enfonça ses pieds dans plusieurs centimètres de neige, produisant un craquement léger. L'adolescente remonta son écharpe en laine jusqu'au nez et couvrit également ses oreilles avec. Elle allait faire un petit tour puis retourner se coucher. Elle était en sécurité à Jackson, elle ne craignait rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison de Joel, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller pour ça. Elle était grande maintenant, pas besoin de...  
  


« Ellie ! Hé Ellie, ça va ? » Demanda Joel en ouvrant la porte de chez lui. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de mettre ses chaussures, même pas son manteau. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, celle-ci sursauta légèrement à la suite à ce contact.  
  


« Ouais...ça va...  
  


\- J'ai cru t'entendre crier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? » Demanda le vieil homme. Ellie renifla doucement avant de lever ses yeux vers Joel. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas voir ses larmes dans la pénombre. Elle voulait qu'il la voie comme une fille forte, pas comme une gamine pleurnicharde. Elle déglutit et se concentra pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas son état.  
  


« J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Je voulais faire le tour du quartier pour me changer les idées. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Hm ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Joel, avec un demi sourire, haussa les épaules en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.  
  


« Trop de café. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors, viens. » Lui dit-il, il posa sa main dans son dos et la fit entrer chez lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à Jackson, cette maison avait tout de celle de Joel. Elle lui ressemblait. Des vinyles et films des années 80, des sculptures, sa guitare...Et bien d'autres choses. Dans le salon se trouvait même un autoportrait qu'elle avait dessiné pour lui. Il la complimentait souvent sur ses dessins, alors elle le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Ca lui avait fait très plaisir d'ailleurs.  
Ellie s'assit sur le canapé de Joel, et inspira l'odeur agréable qui s'y trouvait. L'odeur récente du feu de cheminée. Il faisait moins froid ici, elle s'y sentait bien. Son père adoptif lui ramena un plaid qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et le lui posa sur les épaules pour la réchauffer. De son côté, il avait enfilé un gilet.  
  


« Bon...Vu qu'on est tous les deux réveillés et qu'on n'est pas près de s'endormir, tu ne voudrais pas me parler de ton cauchemar ? » Demanda Joel, il était soucieux. Il n'était pas bête, il voyait la détresse dans les yeux d'Ellie, et le reflet de ses larmes sur ses joues. Pas la peine de relever ces détails, il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça. L'adolescente s'enroula dans le plaid et baissa les yeux, est-ce qu'elle devait lui en parler ? Ou le rassurer ? Non, il verrait que ça n'allait pas. Joel la connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Après un petit soupir, elle releva les yeux vers lui.  
  
  
« J'ai rêvé de l'hiver dernier. De lui. » Répondit-elle dans un souffle, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour que Joel comprenne précisément de quoi - et de qui elle parlait. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les serra avec force, sentant un poids lui tordre le ventre. Elle n'oublierait jamais son visage. Le sourire qu'il lui adressait. Et également le visage de son cadavre qu'elle avait littéralement découpé en morceaux à la machette. Cette pensée lui donna un violent frisson. Cet instant-là, Joel ressentit une grande culpabilité. Ellie n'était qu'une jeune adolescente de 15 ans, et il n'avait pas été assez à l'écoute pour elle quand elle avait eu besoin de parler. Comme quand elle avait voulu parler de Tess. De Sam et Henry. Il avait froidement refusé d'en parler, mais maintenant il regrettait ce choix.   
Après un long moment d'hésitation, Joel se décida et prit Ellie dans ses bras. Elle avait bien besoin de ça. Cela se voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise - peut-être la peur de se faire repousser ? Mais cela venait du cœur. Depuis cette grande aventure, il serait toujours là pour elle. Tant qu'il le pourrait.  
  


« Ce fils de pute ne reviendra pas. Je peux t'assurer que si quelqu'un d'autre essaie de te faire du mal, il va se retrouver dans un sale état. Je te protégerai. » Affirma-t-il d'une voix rassurante, et même paternelle aux yeux d'Ellie. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, les câlins de Joel étaient rares et précieux. Il fallait donc en profiter.  
  


« Merci, Joel. » Lui répondit-elle. Parfois, Joel n'était pas très démonstratif et maladroit, mais elle comprenait qu'il tenait énormément à elle. Elle n'était plus seule désormais, et c'était si agréable.   
Elle était presque en train de s'endormir quand Joel recula doucement et choppa la télécommande sur le meuble. Hé oui, électricité voulait aussi dire télé. Il donna un petit coup sur la tête d'Ellie avec, la jeune fille ricana et posa ses deux mains sur sa tête.  
  
  
« Hé, oh ! » Cette remarque le fit rire. Il se leva et alla prendre une cassette dans le meuble de la télé. Une comédie, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un film dramatique ou un film d'horreur ce soir. Il leva la cassette pour la montrer à Ellie.  
  


« Une comédie, ça te dit ? On faisait toujours ça quand on n'arrivait pas à dormir avec Sarah. Bon, on passait des nuits blanches, mais c'était sympa. » Lui dit-il, Ellie lui fit un sourire. Elle aimait bien écouter les anecdotes de Joel sur sa vie d'avant. Ca la fascinait et ça l'intriguait.  
  


« Oh ouais, carrément ! » Répondit-elle. Joel inséra donc la cassette et lança le film. Il se rassit ensuite aux côtés d'Ellie. Celle-ci se mit à l'aise et s'enfonça dans le canapé. C'était fou à quel point elle se sentait bien chez Joel. Elle s'y sentait chez elle. Elle supposait que c'était comme ça qu'on se sentait avant, quand on avait sa propre maison et qu'on savait où rentrer tous les soirs. Sans le sentir venir, elle se sentit si bien qu'elle trouva le sommeil et s'endormit au milieu du film. S'en rendant compte, Joel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement.  
  
  
« J'ai gagné. » Souffla-t-il à voix basse. Il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé et plaça le plaid au-dessus d'elle pour qu'elle ait bien chaud. Il éteignit également la télé pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans le calme. Ce n'était pas rare qu'Ellie finisse par s'endormir ici au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, surtout après une soirée film ou une journée éprouvante. Et bien sûr, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Si elle s'y sentait bien, elle pouvait rester.  
  
Le vieil homme monta dans sa chambre, lui aussi devait dormir pour pouvoir aider son frère le lendemain. Parfois, il faisait des cauchemars aussi. Le plus souvent, c'était de mauvais rêves sur la mort de Sarah, ou la mort d'Ellie. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour la sauver, et il ne le regretterait jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir joué à TLOU 2 , j'avais envie d'écrire des choses joyeuses avec Joel et Ellie, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vais probablement écrire d'autres One-Shots, j'ai d'autres idées avec ces deux-là :)


End file.
